Cold Winter Night
by waterrain
Summary: Robin decides to take Gregor up on his offer after all the night is cold and not even the blanket helps at all. Pairing: Gregor/M!Robin. One Shot.


**I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening. Gregor/M!Robin. **

**Cold Winter Night**

**By waterrain**

* * *

It was a cold winter night and even the extra blanket was unable to help keep Robin warm. He shivered, slowly got out of bed, and made his way to Gregor's tent. Chrom has blankets, but it is the middle of the night and he didn't want to disturb him.

"Gregor are you awake?" Robin asked while rubbing his arms trying to keep warm, but failing.

"Yes, Gregor is awake." Gregor replied calmly as he walked towards the shivering Robin and it is a rather cold night. "You sleep in bed with Gregor? Gregor share body warmth."

"It turns out even an extra blanket doesn't work." Robin muttered, his cheeks red in embarrassment, and Gregor nods his head. Robin removed his dark mage cloak because he didn't want to risk choking himself.

"Body warmth works best, yes." Gregor commented as he pulled the blankets back and Robin slowly walks towards the bed. "No need to be shy. Gregor won't bite."

Robin goes under the blankets, Gregor lays down, and pulls the blankets so they go up to the shoulders. Gregor wraps his arms around Robin's hips and pulls him close.

'This so embarrassing, but now I won't be freezing.' Robin thought, he avoids looking up at Gregor's face, and his cheeks burning. 'Never been this close with anyone...'

"Gregor warm you up, yes." Gregor said to him.

"Thanks." Robin muttered and he wished that his Dark Mage outfit wasn't skimpy. He wraps his arms around Gregor's chest. The mercenary is rather warm, cozy, and Robin briefly looks up at Gregor.

"You want Gregor to warm you up more?" Gregor asked him.

"Sure." Robin replied sleepily and he wondered why he had been a bit cold when Gregor had made the suggestion of sharing body warmth on cold nights. Then he felt hands on his bottom briefly groping, Robin much to his embarrassment squeaked like a mouse, and stared up at Gregor in confusion.

"You are too skinny, yes." Gregor commented to Robin.

"Well..I hadn't been feeling hungry." Robin muttered and he felt Gregor's hands on his legs.

"I warm up legs, yes." Gregor said calmly as he rubbed his hands up and down. Robin's cheeks were flushed, he was stuttering a bit, and gasped when the hand went in between his legs.

"You like Gregor's touches, yes?" Gregor asked simply as he rubbed his right hand up and down on Robin's covered manhood.

"I..Well..Ngh." Robin moaned and he unwrapped his arms from Gregor's shoulders. "Haa..I feel so hot, Gregor."

"Keep us warm until morning, yes." Gregor commented cheerfully to him. He moved the blankets back with his left hand and then flipped Robin's dark mage lower outfit up. Gregor removes Robin's underwear. The mercenary licked his fingers and used his wet finger-tips to tease the tip of Robin's length. Within moments pre-cum starts to appear, Robin's face flushed, and hips arching into Gregor's touch.

"You sensitive, yes?" Gregor asked calmly and Robin bit down on his lip to keep from moving as those slick fingers moved down to tease his hole. His right index finger went in first going in, out, in, and out at a steady pace. His left hand was fondling Robin's hard on. Robin's cheeks flushed completely red and he couldn't stop moaning for it felt so good. He climaxed onto the mercenary's hand. Gregor added a second finger and Robin's hips were arched up. Then a third, the pace sped up, and Robin's legs were completely spread open.

"You want Gregor in? Best to get it wet otherwise it hurt for you." Gregor informed Robin.

"Okay." Robin said to the mercenary. Gregor's knees on either side of him and his cock by Robin's lips. He watched as those lips opened, tongue coming out, and felt as his entire manhood was thoroughly licked by Robin.

"Ready for Gregor?" Gregor asked him. Robin kissed the tip of the mercenary's manhood along with fondling his balls.

"Yes." Robin replied and within two minutes Gregor's cock is inside of him. Robin couldn't hold back his moans of pleasures. Gregor grunted, groaned, and held him in his arms. He stroked Robin's manhood with his right hand and used his left hand to touch other places.

In the morning Robin felt tired, his body feeling weak, and he didn't feel like getting out of Gregor's bed. However he managed to get out and slowly made his way to his own tent. Robin briefly glanced in the mirror, groaned, and looks like he will have to wear a scarf or something to cover up Gregor's love bites on his neck.

"Gregor...do you know why Robin is acting a bit odd?" Chrom asked him.

"I kept him warm all night, yes." Gregor replied simply before walking away with a smile upon his lips. Chrom blinked his eyes, thought for a moment, and shakes his head. Robin had taken off his scarf and about to put it back on when Chrom walked in.

"Uh, hey...Chrom." Robin managed to say calmly while covering up his neck. "What brings you here?"

"The others mentioned you were acting a bit odd. Is something wrong?" Chrom asked in a concern tone of voice and noticing Robin's cheeks are flushed.

"WellIsleptwithGregor." Robin said quickly, his cheeks burning, and Chrom blinks his eyes in confusion for he didn't understand a word his tactician was saying to him. Robin swiftly wrapped a scarf around his neck covering up the love bite marks.

"It was rather cold last night. The extra blankets didn't keep me warm." Robin muttered and he glances away briefly away from Chrom. "I went to Gregor's tent and you don't want to know, Chrom."

Chrom sighs to himself, looks at his blushing tactician, and thought for a moment.

"You could have just asked me for a blanket or two. I have plenty of thick fur blankets." Chrom informed him and Robin looks at him in surprise.

"Oh...Well..I didn't want to disturb you, Chrom." Robin commented quietly.

"I'll give you one or two of them...so you won't have to sleep with Gregor...to keep warm." Chrom said calmly to him. Robin nods his head and it would be for the best after all what occurred last night left him feeling exhausted.

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
